My Gravitation Randomness
by Nanodaperson
Summary: These are random funny stories that pop into my mind! It includes Bad Luck accidents, lottery tickets, and....yeah....tons of other funny random situations!
1. Bad Luck accidents

LA LI HO! Its meh again! Told ya i'd be back! So, i came up with many many many...idea...stuff...thingys! YES! So...Yeah...

O.o

I've got nothing.

TRA LA LA!

Oh yeah, for this story, i'm writing it in a different way for fun! WEEEE!

Here is helping...stuff.

: action

thoughts

: talking

There ya go! Hope it helps! ENJOY!

**My Gravitation randomness**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 : Bad Luck accidents**

Bad Luck: singing on stage :

Shuichi: singing; breaks mirco phone poll :

: music stops :

Hiro and Fujisaki : O.o

Shuichi: Oo : Uhhh...opps.

Hiro: Shuichi...

Shuichi: DON'T WORRY! I CAN FIX IT:: starts opperating on the poll :

Fujisaki : sighs : Here we go again... --

Hiro: walks over to Fujisaki : Well, its not as bad as the time he knocked over the speakers...

Fujisaki: true...

** Flashback**

Bad Luck: walks out on stage :

Shuichi : trips on cord : WHOOP:: falls into speakers knocking them over : O.o

Hiro: ARGHHHHH! SHUICHI!

Shuichi: heh heh...uh,sorry everybody:: sweatdrops :

Fujisaki: walks back stage : Well, at least he didn't break any of our instruments again...

** Flashback**

Bad Luck: playing 'The Rage Beat' :

Shuichi: _'I want new wor_-' WOAHHHH:: falls backwards into Fujisaki's keyboard, breaks it :

Fujisaki: O.o

Hiro: O.o

Shuichi: O.o : ...uhh, Fujisaki...? You okay...? Fujisaki? I'm really- OW!

Fujisaki: throwing pieces of his broken keyboard at shuichi'd head : DAMMIT! YOU OWE ME ANOTHER KEYBOARD! TTTT

Shuichi: OW! OW! DOH:: falls over :

Hiro: watches in the backround : Well, at least he didn't accidently throw his mic into the crowd...again...

** Flashback**

Bad Luck: finishing up ' In the Moonlight :

Crowd: screams :

Shuichi: Thank you! Thank you! WHOO:: throws his arms in the air, accidently let's go of mic : Opps!

Person in the crowd: gets hit : OW! My head... : faints :

Shuichi: Are we gonna have to call an ambulance?

Hiro: Just walk off stage...: starts walking off :

Fujisaki: follows :

Shuichi: follows also, trips, falls off stage : WOAH! O.o : falls on sakano :

Sakano: AHHHHHHH:: passes out :

Shuichi: ...opps...

Fujisaki: ARGHHHHH!

Hiro: Calm down, Suguru...It's not like the time he forgot what song we were singing...

** Flashback**

Bad Luck: walks out :

Crowd: screams :

Shuichi: walks up to the mic : HEY THERE! We're 'Bad Luck'!

Crowd: screams once more:

Shuichi: Y'know about our new abulm that will released soon, right? Well, IT ROCKS! Hope you check it out and ENJOY THE SHOW!

crowd: screams again : ( WILL THEY EVER STOP?...nope. )

Shuichi: Yeah...

Hiro and Fujisaki: starts playing :

Shuichi: ...

Hiro and Fujisaki: stops :

Hiro: ...shuichi?

Shuichi: Yeah?

Hiro:START!

Shuichi: Okay...start what? O.o

Fujisaki: SINGING!

Shuichi: Yeah, there is a slight prob...

Hiro: raises eyebrow : Which is?

Shucihi:...K-san never told me what song i was suppose to sing.

Hiro and Fujisaki: fall over :

crowd: whispers :

Shuichi: Oo : ...well, we could sing something else. C'mon! Don't upset the fans!

Fujisaki: We are suppose to play our new song!

Shuichi: OH! Why didn't you say so?

Hiro: whacks shuichi across the head :

** End Flashbacks**

Fujisaki: Y'know, Nakano, its really depressing how our concerts are ruined.

Hiro: Worst part, always ruined by shuichi. : looks over at shuichi still trying to fix the microphone poll :

Shuichi: puts poll together, falls apart : DAMMIT! I WILL FIX THIS THING! GRRRRRRR!

Hiro: walks up to shuichi : Shuichi, there is a thing called tape.

Shuichi: O.o : NOW you tell me!

crowd: sweatdrops :

Hiro: walks up to the mic : We're really sorry! We'll continue the concert now, right shuichi?

Shuichi: looks up : Huh? Concert? HOLY SHIT! THE CONCERT! QUICK START PLAYING!

Fujisaki: walks back on stage : Dear Lord, please let us complete the concert in one peace...

** End of the concert**

Crowd: leaves :

Hiro: walks back stage : Well, at least we finished without dying...

Fujisaki: Thank Buddah:: walks back stage :

Shuichi: MAN, THAT WAS FUN:: starts walking back stage :

Fujisaki and Hiro: turn around, stop shuichi, carry him off stage : We don't want you destroying anything else!

Shuichi: O.o : What i do?

** End to chapter one**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

HAHA! That was fun! I know shuichi isn't this stupid and clumsy, but its a funny story that i enjoyed writting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading the randomness of my mind...just. Like. Coacoa nuts.

O.o

I can see me doing this stuff...heh heh... READ! REVIEW! AND ENJOY THE FREE COOKIES!


	2. Shuichi and the Lottery

LA LI HO! I'm back with another random story...well, it seems the first chapter didn't go as i appected...OH WELL! What can i say, writing isn't my best quality...making stories is!

I'll try to make this chapter evn BETTER! ...Trying...still trying...BRRRIIIINNNGGG! I win! Let's conitnue, shall we?

Reminder:

: action

thoughts

: talking

OKEY-DOKEY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Shuichi and the Lottery**

Shuichi and Yuki: walk into a store :

Shuichi: notices lottery tickets : Woah...Yuki! What are these:: points to tickets :

Yuki: looks : Trash.

Shuichi: YUKI! Seriously, what are they?

Yuki: Look at the sign...: directs shuichi to the sign that says ' Lottery tickets' :

Shuichi: O.o : Oh...what are they for?

Yuki: A waste a time...

Shuichi:...Okay. I'll buy one!

Yuki: Shuichi, its a waste of money, a waste of time...wait, why would i care?

Shuichi:You should try too, Yuki! You never know!

Yuki: Yeah, winning $2...whoot.

Shuichi: O.o : You've tried and lost, huh?

Yuki: walks away :

Shuichi: YUKI!

** Back at the apartment **

Shuichi: runs inside :

Yuki: walks in :

Shuichi: Yuki...what do i do with this now?

Yuki:...scratch the card...

Shuichi: why?

Yuki: falls over : That's how you know your winning numbers...

Shuichi: Oh...: scratches it : I got powerdery stuff all over me...

Yuki: Thats why you use a penny.

Shuichi: You never told me that-

Yuki: bonks shuichi over the head :

Shuichi: Owy!

** 2 hours later **

Shuichi: Hey, Yuki! How do i find out if I win?

Yuki:...oh...my GOD! You are SO stupid!

Shuichi: NA! Its my first time doing this!

Yuki: Don't you watch Tv?

Shuichi: Yes...yes i do...

Yuki: Don't you see those commercails about the lottery?

Shuichi: O.o : Yeah...so...?

Yuki: Look, watch the Tv at 7:00 and you'll get your stupid answer.

Shuichi: What channel?

Yuki:...Your being stupid on porpose, aren't you?

Shuichi:...maybe. Will you watch it with me, PWEEEEESE!

Yuki: ARGH! Fine! Just don't. EVER. Do. This. EVER. agian...or i WILL hurt you.

Shuichi: sniffles : ...your mean...what time is it?

Yuki:...6:08...

Shuichi:...I'll wait...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuki: WHAT?

Shuichi: WOAH! ITS SOOOO QUIET! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN QUIET?

Yuki: looks at watch : ...11 seconds...

Shuichi: Oh...

Yuki: Shuichi, just do something else till 7:00, alright!

Shuichi: Okay...: walks out :

Yuki: satres at the door : ...3...2...1...

Shuichi: walks back in :

Yuki:...how are you feeling?

Shuichi: Good! Why Yuki?

Yuki: hits shuichi with a frying pan :

** 6:58 P.M. **

Shuichi: wakes up : Wha...: looks at clock : OMIGOD! Its almost time! YUK-

Yuki: Yes.

Shuichi: falls over : Where the hell-

Yuki: No where.

Shuichi: But-

Yuki: Shut up.

Shuichi: O.o : umm...

Yuki: Lottery Shuichi.

Shuichi: LOTTERY:: jumps on couch, turns on Tv :

Tv: Its time for Japan's Big Lottery!

Shuichi: C'mon Yuki!

Yuki: sits down : Here we go...he's gonna watch...he's gonna lose...he's gonns cry...he's gonna attack me...i'm gonna punch him...and he's gonna run away and hide till morning...bringing home something stupid like a hobo...i remeber when he did that...that hobo stole my sandwich...pain and death will come upon him...how did i lose myself in a stupid thought like that...?

Shuichi: bouncing up and down :

Tv: And the numbers are...27...8...12...22...19...and 4...

Shuichi: O.o :

Yuki: What, you lose?

Shuichi:...What do i do if ALL the numbers are the same as what the Tv said...?

Yuki: O.o : Are you fucking serious?

Shuichi: nodds :...HOLY SHIT! I WIN! YAY!

Yuki: stares in amazement : WHAT...THE...HELL!

The naxt day

Shuichi: YUKI! I CASHED IT IN! AND LOOK WHAT I BOUGHT!

Yuki: comes out : WHAT THE HELL?

Shuichi: I bought an italian robot!

Robot: Hola, Como esta usted...

Shuichi: O.o : ...what? SPANISH! DAMMIT, I WAS TRICKED! 

Yuki: You are just really stupid...

Robot: Panqueque:: hands yuki and Shuichi Pancakes :

Yuki: O.o :

Shuichi: O.o : ...Well at least it makes pancakes!

** END of chapter 2 **

HAHA! That was even better!

Shuichi won the lottery and bought a Mexican robot...my dreams have come true...well sorta. Don't worry the randomness WILL return in another funny chapter! Review, Read, and...yeah! WHOOT!


	3. Stalking Sakano

La li ho! Sorry about the LONG wait...the thing is...i was kiddnapped by Natives and they took me to there home land...off the coast of Chili. Yeah, so i was stuck there for months playing poker with a hobo who was stuck there to...his name was Morris. Okay, my life story is boring...I'll just continue my randomness...ness...

Oh yeah, since all my reveiews are suggesting that i write in paragraph form, I shall do that now...cause i don't blame you...i suck at writing with the other form...BACK TO THE RANDOMNESS! BONZAI!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3: Stalking Sakano**_

The day starts out with NG's top selling vocalist playing...go fish. Shuichi looks at his idol.

" Have any...3's?" asked shuichi.

"...maybe..." responded ryuichi

" If you have it, give it to me dammit!"

"NEVER!"

Ryuichi tackles Shuichi and messes up the whole game. They wrestle eack other until they knock over Mr.Sakano. A large box falls on shuichi's head and he passes out.

Ryuichi stops and was about to look thought the box, but Mr.Sakano quickly grabbed the box.

"What's in the box?" asked ryuichi childishly.

"Uhhh..i, uhhh...its, uhh, none of your concerns...i gotta go." Sakano ran out of the building in a rush. Ryuichi stood there for a while, but then he tryed to wake up his pink-haired friend.

"Shuichi, Sakano is hiding something from us! C'mon, WAKE UP! I wanna see what he's hiding!"

Shuichi was still knocked out. Ryuichi gets closer to shuichi's ear.

"...Shuichi, Yuki is here...wearing only a thong-" ryuichi whispered.

"WHAT? MY YUKI? WHERE?"

"Good, your up! Let's go stalk Sakano! "

"...but...what about-"

"Shuichi, you know its never gonna happen. We have a better chance at Touma running in here screaming like a little girl."

And speak of the devil, Touma runs by screaming like a little girl. Shuichi and Ryuichi were speechless, but then they realized that a bear got into NG. They ran out of the building in such a rush.

At the park

Shuichi and Ryuichi made it alive in one piece at the park, though they were really tired out.

" I...I think...we lost the bear..." Ryuichi declared out of breathe.

"The bear ate my shoe...my poor shoe..." whimpered shuichi in the back round.

Ryuichi turned around with all his energy back. "Enough, now that thats over with, we need to find Sakano and complete our mission!"

"Which is?"

"...FOOL!" Ryuichi threw a wet fish at shuichi's head. The Bad Luck vocalist fell backwards to the ground.

"Now i smell like a fishy!" yelled shuichi after he sniffed himself.

" Not now, shuichi! We need to find Sakano's house and-"

"He has a house?"

Ryuichi starred at the pink haired boy bewildered.

"What, i mean, you'd never expect Mr. Sakano to have a life..."

Ryuichi thought about in. '_He's got a point there...'_

"Okay...so uhhh..." Shuichi was clueless at the time.

"Should ask hobos if they might know where he lives?" questioned ryuichi.

"I'm hungry!" annouced shuichi. Ryuichi agreed so they ran off the an icecream stand and got some icecream when-

"I like choclate milk." The two vocalist turn around to see a little yellow imaginary friend ( Aka: cheese from foster's) starring at them.

"Uhhh...your in the wrong show..." shuichi told the little guy.

"...I LIKE CEREAL!"

"Just go back to where you came from!" Ryuichi demanded.

Cheese just stands there. "...pheesh...dokay."

Once cheese was gone, Shuichi spotted Mr.Sakano walking out of Petco. They two vocalist ran into action when shuichi trips and falls on top of Ryuichi and they both spill there icecream on the ground. They sat there for a while whimpering that they wasted $5 and got nothing.

_**5 minutes later**_

Mr.Sakano was walking to his apartment with the box by his side. Having the feeling he was being watched, he turned around many times, but saw that it was only him...only it wasn't. Shuichi and Ryuichi were close behind following him back to his home. They hid in bushes, trees, cars, anything close by. Sure they might have gotten stuck in a bush, beaten by a taxi driver, and lost trace a Sakano about 4 or 5 times, but finally the succeeded. Sakano stopped in front of this nice apartment complex and opened the doors using a code and walked in. Once he was inside, Shuichi and Ryuichi rushed up to the doors.

"Okay, let's go in!" declared Ryuichi.

"...What's the code?" asked shuichi ruining the moment for Nittle Grasper's vocalist.

"Dammit, always got to point out stuff, dotcha? Okay...code...ummmm...Shuichi, you think of a code."

"Why me?"

"Because...your smart! Yeah, so you do it."

"I barely passed school and you think i can do this?"

"This doesn't involve all that shit in school! You don't read or write a code. You press buttons...I wanna do it!"

"Too late! I wanna press buttons!"

As the two fought about who was going to press the buttons, they suddenly hear-

"Beep bop boop beep bop boop beep beep boop bop beep boop BOP!"

The vocalist were stopped by Cheese once again.

"Where the hell do you keep coming from? Go back to where you came from!" they bothed shouted.

"...Pheesh...dokay." Cheese then walks off. Shuichi then turns around to try a code.

"8...6...7...5...3...0...9.." shuichi said to himself.

"Hey! Isn't that a song?" Ryuichi asked in the backround.

"...maybe..."

"I wanna try now shu-chan!"

"No way, i haven't even pressed enter yet!"

"MY TURN!" Ryuichi attacked shuichi and they wrestled each other to the ground. A few moment later, a guy walked out of the complex starring at the two killing each other.

"Uhhh, do you boyd need to get inside?" he asked nevously. Shuichi and Ryuichi stopped and looked at each other and nodded. The man held the door for them and they walked inside.

"That was easy..." whispered shuichi.

"Okay...now...Shit! Now we need to find-" ryuichi said before shuichi interuped.

"Room # 42! That's Mr. Sakano's room!"

"...How did you-"

"This paper thingy told me, see?" Shuichi pionted to the wall with room numbers on it.

"Let's go!"

_** In Mr.Sakano's room**_

Mr.Sakano sat the box he was carring on his bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Hmmmm...i still have the feeling i'm being stalked." said sakano to himself. He looked around to see only himself.

Little did he know, the door to his apartment was slowly opening. Entering were the two vocalist dressed as the ghost busters people. Ryuichi entered so quiet, but shuichi felll threw the door, causing a loud thump. Mr.Sakano rushed out to see what was going on, but saw nothing and returned to his bedroom. Ryuichi and shuichi were hiding behind his couch.

"Shuichi, be a bit careful." ryuichi said.

"Okay!" shuichi shouted.

"AND quietier!"

"...okay..."

They crawled up to where the door to Mr.Sakano's room was. Shuichi looked around.

"Hey...his house smells funny..." shuichi covered his nose.

"...Your wearing a mask. How can you smell?" questioned ryuichi.

"ARE YOU SAYING I SMELL?" shuichi yelled.

"Shhh!"

"...He's gonna catch us."

"I know!"

"That was blunt."

"Which is why i got these!" The Nittle Grasper vocalist pulled out plungers behind his back.

"...plungers?"

"Yeah, K-san ran out of sucky cups."

"And we'll stay on the walls?"

"...i don't know."

Suddenly the door opens and Mr.Sakano is at the door and sees the two of them and screams.

"ZOMBIES! DON'T EAT ME!" Sakano went into a feddle position. Shuichi stood there while Ryuichi tryed to stick to the sealing. He gave up so he tossed the plunger and hit the wall.

Five minutes have passed when Mr.Sakano raised his head. He saw the two voclaist again and started freaking out again.

"What do you want?" he wailed.

"Uhhh...I'm hungry." they declared.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU A FEAST! As long as you don't eat me..."

Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at each other.

"What will you make?" they asked.

"...uhhh, well, I SHALL MAKE TEA!"

Ryuichi whacked Sakano over the head which caused Sakano to faint. Shuichi was in shock.

"He was gonna make food!"

"Screw that. Let's just eat out of the fridge."

"Hmmmm...Okay."

They both walk into the kitchen when-

"I. FOUND. A. CARROT." yelled Cheese stabbing them with a carrot.

They both starred at him annoyed.

" GO AWAY!" they bothed yelled.

Cheese stands there. "Pheesh...Dokay!"

In the other room, Mr. Sakano wakes up to see cheese starring at him.

"What the-"

"I like chocolate milk."

"...Uh, yes. Would you like some?"

"Yesa!"

Mr.Sakano gets up and head torwards his kitchen, but-

"FIRE?" Mr.Sakano yells and runs around in circles, trips and faints once again. In the kitchen were the two vocalist, trying to cook when shuichi pressed one little button and everything exploded. They stood there and starred at the fire they caused.

"Shuichi...your banded from the kitchen."

"...okay...what now?"

"Let's see...Sakano's kitchen is on fire...we're hungry...let's just go to Denys!"

"Okay!"

They both left Sakano's house, the fire still on, Sakano still passed out. While they were walking shuichi thought of something.

"What was the whole point to this?" asked shuichi clueless to the whole story.

"Nothing...i was just bored..." replyed ryuichi. Shuichi just starred and thought '_and here i could've spent the day with Yuki...sigh._'

"But what was in the box?"

"...Shit, i think we were suppose to find out...Oh well!" Ryuichi and shuichi continued along the way to Denys.

_**END of chapter 3**_

Wow, that was kinda a point less story...Oh well. Yes, i had to add Cheese in the story cause he is too funny. ( If you don't know, he is from Foster's home for imaginary friends...just a reminder.) And whatever happened to Sakano...well, i don't know. I might htink of something...maybe. And the box...I have no clue what could be inside.

Well, i hope you enjoyed the story. Read and Review!


	4. Silient Shuichi

La Li Ho! It is I once again! Yes...its been long...very long...TT

Its just with school...and the fact that too many people hong the computer...sighs...Anywho! MANY ideas hit my mind. MANY! Like what this random story...is...ICECREAM!

:attacks sibling:

MINE::licks: DAMN! ITS MINT!...Actually, its not that bad...NOOOOOO!

Anyway, here's da story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: Silient Shuichi**_

Yuki was typing on his laptop in silience and peace. Suddenly, a loud _SLAM _of the door broke his thoughts. Yuki blinked. ' Come on! I actually think of something to write and now, I LOST IT! ...wait...its coming back.' thought the novelist. He remembered what he was going to write until-

"YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted shuichi. Yuki twitched and forgot again.

"Dammit!" he yelled and banged on his laptop, which erased every little thing he wrote. Yuki stood at his laptop and starred...and stared. Finally, his anger bursted out. Shuichi entered the room.

"Hiya Yuki! I'm home and-Hey. What's wrong?" shuichi asked in concerned. The novelist turned and looked at shuichi with fire in his eyes. He pointed at shuichi as the pink haired boy starred in confussion.

"...Why are you pointing at me? You got a paper cut?" asked shuichi.

"Because of YOUR loud voice...I! LOST! ALL! MY! FUCKING! NOVEL!" Shouted Yuki. Shuichi blinked.

"...I don't see how."

"LOOK! I had ALL my work on my laptop and a lost my train of thought and got angery and-"

"See? I didn't do a thing."

"The door."

"What door?"

Yuki just starred at shuichi's stupidity.

"Baka. Your so stupid, you know that?"

"NO I'M NOT!" He shouted in Yuki's ear. Yuki couldn't take it. He sat down cause the loudness in shuichi's voice started to give him a head ache.

"God...why are you so loud?"

"I am? Really?"

Yuki twitched." I bet if you tried to be quiet for one day, you'd fail completely."

"Oh, is that a bet i hear?"

"Wanna make it one?"

"You bet! I'm gonna be quiet for one WHOLE day! If i win, i get to do anything i want with you!" shuichi proposed.

"And if I win, you have to do what i say! Deal?"

"Deal!" and the two lovers shook on the deal. Shuichi looked at his lover's labtop.

"Yuki-"

"Shut up, I-"

"Yuki-"

"Hey! Brat, I-"

"GODDAMMIT, YUKI! YOUR LABTOP IS ON FIRE!"

"WHAT? HOLY SHIT!" The both of them tried to put out the fire. Shuichi grabbed a shirt and waved it aroung, but made the fire worse. Yuki grabbed the extingesure and sprayed it all over. Shuichi and Yuki and the room was a white. The two looked at each other and sighed.

**The next day**

Yuki was in the kitchen making himself coffee. While it was making, he sat at the table reading the newspaper. Shuichi walked into the room and grabbbed a bowl and a box of Cookie Crisp cereal.

"Morning." said yuki. No response. He looked at Shuichi who waved.

"Shuichi...are you okay?"

Shuichi nodded. He grabbed his bowl and sat down at the table and began to eat. Yuki then remebered the bet.

"So, Shuichi...how long are you working today?" asked the novelist trying to make shuichi talk. Shuichi stopped and held up five fingers. Yuki starred in confussion.

"Five days?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"Minutes?"

Shuichi shook again. He pointed at the ' 5' on the clock.

"Till 5:00?"

Shuichi nodded. He then noticed he was going to be late. So he hurried up his cereal, kissed Yuki goodbye and left the apartment. Yuki sat there and thought.

_'Damn...he's good, but he'll fail. I know he will. I WILL win the bet! I MUST! I will not be under the control of that-...that fly. I just got the urge to kill that annoying fly...' _Yuki stopped his train of thought and got the fly swatter and killed the fly that's been buzzing around. He returned to his thoughts.

'_Now that that's done...Back to whatever i was thinking of. Now, how to make shuichi crack...TOUMA!' _He quickly grabbed the phone and called Touma.

_**NG Production**_

"Now, Mr.Sakano...how do we make these?" asked the president of NG holding a chocolate cookie recipe sheet. Mr.Sakano looked over the sheet again.

"I really don't know, Mr.President."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"MR.PRESIDENT! IT'S THE ALIENS! ALIENS!" shouted Sakano. He quickly jumped behind the desk and hid under it. Touma sweatdropped and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Touma, i need a favor."_

"Eiri, I'm trying to make cookies. Can you help me? The first thing says...el pollo..."

_"...Touma...are you sure the directions are for cookies...or even in our language!"_

"...Shut up."

_"Listen, Me and shuichi made a bet. I don't wanna lose the bet. The bet is that shuichi has to stay quiet for 24 hours. If he speaks a word, he loses, so help me make him lose. Got it?"_

"...Okay, Eiri! It sounds like fun! I shall do my best! Bye!" Touma hung up the phone.

"Who was that Mr.President? Was it the aliens?" Sakano got up with a samurai sword and was ready to kill those aliens.

"Mr. Sakano, we have a mission to do! Listen to everything a say!"

"Yes, Sir!"

_**In the studio**_

The rest of the Bad Luck crew was practicing in the studio. Hiro was tuning his guitar, Fujisaki was practicing his arrangments for their new song, and K was polishing his gun gingerly. Shuichi entered the room.

"Hey, Shuichi!" greeted Hiro with a smile.

"Mr. Shindou, good morning." greeted Fujisaki.

"Damn...i broke my gun. That was $275." shouted K-san. They all starred at K. As for Shuichi, he waved back quietly. The others starred. It wasn't normal for shuichi to be...silient.

"Shuichi...are you okay?" asked his best friend in concern. Shuichi tilted his head in confussion.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked the keyboardist. Shuichi was going to grab the piece of paper he saw on the floor when he crazy manager held a gun up to his head.

"TALK DAMMIT!" Shuichi was trying to break free and explain things without making a peep. He sucessfully got out of it thanks to Hiro and was able to explain. He grabbed the paper and Fujisaki's pen, which he was using and wrote something down and handed it to the others. They read the note.

_Yuki and i made a bet._

_I have to stay quiet for 24 hours_

_and i can't lose this bet. SO, i have to stay queit!_

_Don't force me to talk or sing today!_

K laughed at the note. Hiro and Fujisaki just starred at their vocalist.

"Shuichi, you can't stay quiet even if you tried." said Hiro. Fujisaki nodded in the backround in agreement. Shuichi just glarred at them since they weren't giving their support.

"Don't worry Shuichi! We won't make you say a peep." Hiro patted shuichi on the back and Shuichi looked up and smiled. K-san motioned torward them.

"But what about the recording? You'd better do double tomorrow, got it? Otherwise...i'll have my little pet elves attack you...ALL OF YOU!" demanded K. They rest of them gulped.

_** 3:50 p.m.**_

The day was coming to an end...sorta. The whole time, Bad Luck were coming up with new lyrics...or at least tryed. Shuichi kept doing something else like drawing bunnies all over the paper, making oragami, doodling, or starring out into space. The rest just thought, _'He is definatly like Sakuma'._

Suddenly, the door burst open. Touma and Sakano were dressed in jump suits holding super soakers fulled with chocolate sauce. They sprayed chocolate everywhere. This scared the shit out of the others. Shuichi covered his mouth trying not to make a peep.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! TASTE MY CHOCOLATELY DOOM!" yelled the president continuing to spray the place.

"Hey, wait, WHO'S GONNA CLEAN THIS?" paniced sakano. They room froze. Shuichi still covering his mouth atempted to leave the room, but Seguchi grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Wait a second. Where are you going, shindou-san." Touma stared into shuichi's eyes while shuichi was thinking of what to do.

'_Yuki probably got touma on his side...damn you_.' shuichi sobbed in his mind. Hiro noticed that shuichi was struggling to get free without a word, so he quickly ran over to them.

"Uh, Shuichi needs to use the rest room, don't you shuichi?" Shuichi nodded.

"But, i want to here shindou-san say it."

"Why, Seguchi?"

"Because Nakano-san, Shindou-san is an individual who needs to speak for himself."

"What if he couldn't?"

Suddenly, Yuki burst threw the door.

"Huh, never saw that coming." said K-san with a surpised look on his face. Yuki walked up to Shuichi and dragged him away. All everyone else did was watch as Shuichi was being pulled out of the room. The door slammed behind them.

"Who wants to play Twister?" yelled out K. Everyone stared.

_**Outside NG **_

Yuki and Shuichi stood outside alone in the parking lot of NG.

"Hey, have a good _quiet_ day?" asked yuki. Shuichi nodded showing his lover he hadn't said a word ALL day. Yuki stared at him.

"Well, that's good. I have something for you..." Yuki pulled out a little box and opened it to shuichi's face. It was a beautiful diamond ring. " Shuichi...will you marry me?"

Shuichi expression was priceless. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was about to burst out 'yes', but remembered the bet.

'_NO! I can't loose...but Yuki is purposing...what should i do?' _Suddenly, a shoulder angel pops out of no where.

"_Do what is right..." answered the angel._

_"HOLY SHIT! I GOTS A SHOULDER ANGEL!" yelled shuichi in his mind._

_"Yes...you do..."_

_"Do i have a bad one too?"_

_"...Your too innocent to have one."_

_"HEY!"_

_"Shut up and let me tell you what to do."_

_"...well?"_

Yuki couldn't wait any longer . "Shuichi, its now or never. Is it 'yes' or 'no'?"

Shuichi didn't know what to do.

_"...ask on paper if you could say it later-wait! Its a trick! Say 'no'!"_

_"...but what if its not?"_

_"Look at the ring...does it look real or one of those 25 cent ones?"_

Shuichi starred at the ring.

" i can't tell, can you?"

"Just say 'no'"

"I don't wanna!"

"Do you wanna be Yuki's slave?"

Shuichi thought for a moment.

_"Hello? If you win Yuki gets to be your slave...think about it..." _The angel starts to leave.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Hello, i was watching tv!"_

_"I thought you were my good side!"_

_"Its my of a consense..."_ The angel disappears. Shuichi looks into the sky as Yuki gazes at him in confussion.

"Well?" asked the determined novelist. This drew Shuichi's attention.

"NO! I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU! HA!" bursted shuichi. He then knew...

'Shit...i loose...' thought shuichi in a deep depression.

"No, I win!" annouced yuki and smiled. "Now you have to do what i say..."

The pink-haired vocalist sobbed.

_**Later that night**_

"Say, Yuki...when you purposed...was it for real?"

"..."

"YUKI!"

" No comment. But i have to say, i wasted $200 on that nice little ring...I'll sell it on ebay."

"WHAT? ARE YOU FRICKIN' KINDING ME? IT WAS FOR REAL? NOOOO! WAIT! WAIT! I WANNA MARRY YOU YUKI! I WANNA! I WANNA! I-

"Silience! Now, go away..."

"...Can i get a hug?"

"...fine." Yuki hugged shuichi and kicked him out afterwards. What for shuichi to do now.

5 minutes later

"And there will be showers in Osaka..." annouced the television.

" Showers...in Osaka..." repeated shuichi.

_**END**_

LOL! That was Fun! I really hoped you enjoyed this! This story was propbably my best yet...maybe...i don't know...stop mocking me!

O.o

Any who, i'll try to update more and more and more! So, hope to see ya soon! Review and keep on reading! GO! GO! GO!


	5. Halloween craziness

La li ho! Yes, imma back again with another story! But this one i wrote last year so i had to edit it...oi! Anywho...since halloween is coming up, this is about the gang going out for halloween! WHOOT!!

Well, enjoy!

**Halloween**

It was noon when the young vocalist, Shindou Shuichi, returned screaming, " YUKIIII!"

Yuki was typing on his laptop when it happened. About 2.5 seconds later, Shuichi bursts in the room.

"YUKIYUKIYUKI! OMIGOD! WENEED-"

"Shut up! I'm busy!"

"But YUKIIIIIIIII!" Shuichi walked up to the angered novelist. "But…it's…im-im-important. Wh-why are you so…c-cruel?" He then put on a puppy dog face. Yuki, who REALLY hated to see Shuichi's deadly puppy dog face, sighed in defeat and payed attention to the pink haired boy.

"Okay, what's so important?"asked the bitter novelist. Right then, Shuichi was hyper and jumping and…well, being how he was 2 minutes ago.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No and I don't care."

"YUKI!"

"Okay, what?"

"HALLOWEEN! Duh!"

"And your point?"

Just then, Shuichi got upset at the clueless novelist.

"Yuki, I can't believe you! We need costumes for when we go trick or treating!"

"I refuse to dress like a moron," stated yuki.

"PLEASE! I can do whatever you want for a week! ANYTHING! So, C'mon…please," Shuichi said in a soft voice. Yuki thought for a moment.

"Anything, huh?" Shuichi nodded. Yuki sighed and nodded his head.

"YESSS!!" shouted shuichi. Yuki smirked in the backround thinking of things to do to shuichi.

**At the Costume store**

While in the store, Shuichi tried on EVERYTHING in the store. He tried on about 304 different costumes. During the time being, Yuki sat, watched, judged, ditched Shuichi for 5 minutes, and so on…

"YUKI! YUKI! How about a…PIRATE! Wait, NO! How about a…um…GHOST! OH! NINJA! Wait...i got it! I wanna be a-"

"How about you shut up and pick something?" interrupted the novelist.

"...Hey...what's this...?" shuichi walked up to this fake coffin. Suddenly, a monster jumps out with a retarded laugh which scarred the shit out of the vocalist. He flew backwards into a bunch of costumes. Yuki walked away from the scene. A few minutes later, shuichi emerged from the pile of clothing and glared at the stupid coffin thing. Once he noticed that his lover was no where in sight, he stood up and started running all over the store. He bumped into Yuki as he ran towards the exit. This caused them to tumble over.

"Shuichi, what the hell-"

"YUKI! I wanna be a…PIRATE!"

Yuki's gaze had the look of disbelief, confusion, and anger. ' HE SAID A FUCKIN PIRATE THE FUCKING FIRST TIME' thought that said person. Once they got shuichi's costume, they exited the store.

"Yuki,...i want candy." shuichi stated.

"Later." replied Yuki bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Stop whining! You'll get candy tomorrow with your stupid friends."

"And you."

"No."

"YUKI!!! Remember what you promised...?"

"...shit."

"HAHA! I win!"

"But really...i win."

Shuichi just starred at Yuki in confussion. Suddenly he remembred something."YUKI, YOU NEED A COSTUME," he screamed and quickly dragged his lover back in the store. This was going to be a VERY long time.

**_Back at the apartment_**

It is now seven o'clock at night. Shuichi and Yuki are going out with Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Tatsuha, Touma, Ryuichi, Sakano, and Noriko. They all met around…NOW! Now for the guest. First came the rest of Bad Luck and K and Sakano.

"Na, Shu," said Hiro dressed as a cowboy…COWBOY!

"Hello, shindou-san," said Fujisaki dressed as…a teacher! Oh well, he is the smart one!

"Hey there, shuichi," said K dressed as an army person.

"Oh, Good evening, shindou-kun," said Sakano dressed as nothing! He just came so things don't get out of hand.

"LA LI HO! Welcome guys," greeted Shuichi.(Finally, I used a different word.) they all walked in and sat down. Yuki, on the other hand, was…somewhere.

"So Hiro, why did you choose a cowboy?" asked the clueless vocalist.

"Well, I didn't know what to be,"responded the guitarist.

" Why are you a teacher, Fujisaki?" asked K staring with NO amusement.

"Why are you a solider?" asked Fujisaki sounding angry as usual.

As they began to fight, the doorbell rang. Shuichi immediately got up and ran to the door. It was the Grasper Crew. They entered and sat down as well.

" OMIGOD, SHU-CHAN! HI, NA NO DA! THANKS FOR INVITING US! NE, KUMAGORO?" said Ryuichi dressed as Kumagoro and Kumagoro dressed as Ryuichi.

"YO! What up, brothers?" said Touma dressed and acting as a breakdancing rapper…(A bad one.)

" Hey, shuichi," said Noriko dressed as a witch.

"Hey guys…Rapper Touma,"greeted shuichi.

"Yo,"said Touma as he looked for Yuki. With that, Shuichi led him to the couch. Just then, Tatsuha emerged to the apartment.

" HEY! I'm her-," Tatsuha started but then cut off from the sight of Touma.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" questioned Tatsuha.

"Yo, you wanna get in a fight, yo?" questioned the sacho of NG. As they almost begun to fight, Yuki comes out in his day-to-day Yuki clothes.With that, Touma immediately bounced to his brother-in-law, the one, he personally, is close to.

"EEEEEEEEEK! EIRI-SAN!"

Feeling Yuki being pulled away from him made him open his eyes to notice that Shuichi is dragging Yuki FAR away from Touma. Then, Shuichi placed Yuki on the couch and cuddled up next to him. Touma walks near, but shuichi would hiss like the way Tatsuha hisses to people when they bother him while he is eating pancakes.

And Now there off. The first house.

"Yuki, where's your cost-," asked shuichi but then cut off when Yuki pulled out the sign that says "American". It wasn't much, but shuichi was okay with it. It's better than nothing, right? Now they arrived at the first house.

"Yuki, I'm going up to the house!"

"I don't care!"

"NORIKO! LET'S GO UP NA NO DA!"

"No, you go up with Touma."

"Okay, let's go Touma!"

"Yo!"

"Touma, don't do that 'Yo' thing anymore! It scares me nanoda!"

" That's why I have choosen this!"

With that they all rush up to the house like little kids on a sugar rush. The only ones remaining were Yuki, Noriko, Sakano, and Tatsuha…oh wait…he followed Ryuichi. The rest rang the door bell and yelled 'Trick or Treat'…except Touma. He just screamed 'Yo'. There was no respond. Once again, they screamed 'Trick or treat'/ 'Yo'.

Again, no respond. Hiro and K started banging on the door while Fujisaki walked away and Shuichi and Ryuichi were crying, and Tatsuha…was smelling Ryu. Five minutes later, Shuichi got the urge to kick the door down…which, he did. No one was in the house.

"Aw man, no one is here, Shu," spoke Hiro.

"N-n-no-no-no-c-c-c-ca-candy?"sobbed the two vocalist. Then they began to cry.

" C'mon, you guys," said K, "we have no need being here…Which means I won't be needing this right now!" K, suddenly holding his gun, tosses it. So they moved on to the next house. Once Ryuichi and Shuichi thought about candy, they rushed to the next house screaming, "CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!"

Once they, and by they I mean Ryu and Shu, reached the house they banged on the door.

"TRICKORTREAT!TRICKORTREAT!TRICKORTREAT!"

Just then, when the others reached the house, the door opens to a pissed of dude.

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL! I HATE THIS 'HALLOWEEN' SHIT," said the sullen old bastard. He stared at Ryuichi and Shuichi. " YOU GUYS ARE STILL TRICK OR TREATING AND YOUR LIKE, ADULTS!" With that, the man laughed at them making the two of themsob, until K comes to the rescue!

" _Excuse me_," started K, speaking American, " I don't think you know who this boys are, now do you?"

" What do you mean?" questioned the clueless man.

"Well, meet the famous vocalists, Sakuma Ryuichi and Shindou Shuichi!"

"WHAT! Y-y-you mean there…," the man said shocked that he insulted Japan's top vocalist. Just then, K was shooting the man and stole his candy and gave it to Shuichi and Ryuichi. As the three walked off to the next house, the others starred with fear. On to the next house. This time Hiro and Touma have gone up too. They knock on the door and the door opens up to a generous, good- hearted man.

"Well, you kids look…Great!"

Just then, Touma walks up to the man and starts rapping…badly.

_Yo Yo Yo _

_My name is seguchi_

_T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Touma_

_S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Seguchi _

Then Touma starts break dancing as the other yell ' Go Touma! Go Touma!'

As the man at the door watches. Once Touma was finished, the man slammed the door.

"Shit cakes," said Touma. He then went into a deep depression. "I QUIT! This sucks...i didn't get any goddamn candy..." he sighed.

Then K forced the man to give them candy before Shuichi and Ryuichi start crying again. Once his bussiness was taken care of, everyone got some candy and had happy smile on their faces. Touma looked at his candy.

"HOLY SHIT! I got bubblegum!" he yelled out.

"Hey, Shuichi...if you look in your bag...its all full of pretty colors..."stated ryuichi starring into his bag. Shuichi tryed it out too, but wasn't looking to where he was walking. He walked on to the road when a truck was driving down. The truck saw shuichi and slammed the break at the last minute. It stopped right in front of shuichi's face. He looked up and starred.

"...Woah...why is there a truck here?" he questioned cluelessly as everyone else starred thinking, 'What the hell...?'

The next house they go to, Tatsuha smells the sent …of Panckes. The door opens.

"Hello, Hel-;" greeted the man but then cut off by Tatsuha running into the house. The man turns around.

"Na, what are you-," the man spoke and was cut off again by Tatsuha hissing. They rest run off when they heard the sound of police men.

**_Somewhere near Yuki and Shuichi's apartment_**

Five minutes later, Shuichi FINALLY realized out of the whole group that… Fujisaki was missing.

"Na, you guys, where did Fujisaki go?" asked the pink haired vocalist.

They rest of them thought until…

"Hey, guys," said Fujisaki with a really HUGE bag of candy, " Want some candy?"

With that being heard, Shuichi and Ryuichi screamed, "CANDY!" So thanks to Fujisaki, Halloween is saved, or so we thought...

**_Back at Yuki and shuichi's home_**

Yuki and the others went back to the apartment and have been there for a while. Suddenly, the door burst open to the sugar high peoples!

"WEGOTCANDY!!!" They all screamed out and slammed the door. The others on the couch thought, 'Oh god no...'

Shuichi hopped on Yuki and started bouncing on the couch.

"YUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKI, GUESSWHATGUESSWHATGUESSWHAT?" yelled the hyper pinked-haired boy.

"Leave me alone, you damn brat."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! C'MOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

While Ryuichi is ran over to Noriko and waved his arms around.

"NORIKO NORIKO NORIKO!"

" What Ryu?"

"KUMAGORO! CHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEEEEEEEEEESE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Urgh."

Touma approaches the others. "I have full confedense in my success...PRAISE ME!!!" He then starts breakdancing and Fujisaki was in the backround chanting 'GOTOUMAGOTOUMAGOTOUMAGOTOUMA, YEAH!' Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Yuki pushed off shuichi and answered the door.

"Hai."

"This person says you know him, do you?"asked the police man with Tatsuha.

"Nope."

"ANIKI!"

"Fine fine, hai, I'll take him," said Yuki as he claimed his little bro. The cop gave Tatsuha to the novelist and then the door closed. Tatsuha just starred at the random craziness going on. Shuichi was bouncing on the couch singing the 'Happy Song' (by Liam Lynch), Ryuichi was rolling on the ground, Touma was stilling break dancing and Fujisaki was throwing huggies diapers all over the place.

"Woah, what did i miss?" questioned Tatsuha.

"Your lucky you weren't here, but now you have to suffer like the rest of us, so HA!"

"Y'know bro...they'll shut up soon..."

"What are you, a phy-" before Yuki could finish his sentence, everyone dropped to the floor fast asleep. He just starred at the ground then turned his gaze to hia younger sibling.

"...What the hell..."

"Told ya, Aneki!" smiled Tatsuha.

**END**

Phew! Its hard editing...that took forever. Well, i hope you enjoyed their Halloween adventure. If the grammer really sucks and everything else sucks, its not my fault!! ...Okay, maybe it is, but it was last year. Anywho, continue reading, review and yeah, eat your veggies!


	6. Stuck in a bathroom

La li ho! Imma back with another story! Whoot! Though i have a fever right now...it SUCKS! -- sigh...

Well, enough of my boring life-

::crash::

O.o

spiderman: I bring...sushi!!

Oo

okay, well imma gonna have some sushi with spiderman! You people can just...read! Yeah!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter six: Stuck in a bathroom**_

It was early morning when the novelist, Eiri Yuki, awoke from a nights sleep. It would've been a good nights sleep, but his lover, shuichi shindou, kept talking to him as he tried to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he remebered the night.

_**Flashback**_

Yuki had his eyes closed and was resting peacefully in his nice warm bed. Suddenly, he was being shaked. His eyes snaped open to face his lover's big purple eyes starring right back at him. He sat up on his bed.

"Shuichi, what do you want?" asked Yuki.

" I keep thinking...how do feet smell if they don't have a nose?" Yuki just twitched to that question.

"...i'm never letting you watch cartoons again. Now, go to bed."

"...Yuki. I hear something."

"Don't care."

"But i hear something."

"Go to bed!"

"...i still hear it."

"SHUT UP!!"

and so on...

_**end flashback**_

Yuki was now heading towords the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was in there, he began to remove his clothing when a knock on the door was heard.

"YUKI!!" screamed shuichi on the other side of the door. "I got to go to the bathroom!!"

"Hold it. I'm taking a shower."

"but i can't. Please!!!" Yuki sighed and put his clothing back on. He turned the door knob, but the door wouldn't open.

"Shuichi, let go of the door knob."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Let go."

"...let go of what?"

"Damn brat! The door knob!"

"But,...i'm not touching it."

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"...dammit."

"What!?"

"I'm stuck in the bathroom."

"...I'LL SAVE YOU YUKI!!" Shuichi stepped away from the door and then charged right for it. Sadly, all that happened was that he hit his head and the door was still there. Shuichi got up and rubbed his head.

"Damn...and that noramally worked too."

"JUST GET ME OUT!!" yelled yuki. With that, shuichi marched off.

_**20 minutes later**_

Yuki was sitting on the tolet seat when he heard something fall to the ground. Outside the bathroom, shuichi put a pile of explosives (from K-san) in front of the door.

"Shuichi, what are you doing."

"Lets see...step on, light match..."

"Match?"

"Step two, put match up to little rope..."

"...holy shit. SHUICHI!! WAIT!!" It was too late though. Shuichi lit the match and set off the explosives.

"TAKE COVER!!" yelled the vocalist as he jumped into the other room. Yuki ran as far away from the door as he could. Then everything went BOOM!! Shuichi crawled out from the room and saw that nothing has happened. The door was black and smelled like gunpowder, but was still standing. However, Yuki was shaking in fear in the bathroom.

"Dammit! Stupid explosions...Yuki...can you hear me? You-who! Yuki!" called shuichi. No answer. Shuichi turned the knob and the door opened. He starred at the door and Yuki stopped shaking noticing the door was opened. They both looked at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" they yelled out. Yuki ran up to the door.

"Why didn't it open before?"

"YUKI!! YOUR ALIVE!! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!" shuichi tackled yuki and the door closed. Yuki pushed aside shuichi and saw that the door was closed.

"Oh god no!" He ran to the door and tried to open it, yet it wouldn't open again. Yuki was in a daze now.

"I do not believe this."

"Yeah, this new lock i bought sucks...it only works on the outside..."

"...Shuichi...YOU bought the new lock?"

"Uh-huh!" Yuki whacked shuichi over the head with a bar of soap.

"Great. Now we're both stuck in here."

"At least we can go to the bathroom...and take showers...and we have water!"

"Speaking of which, didn't you have to go."

"I went."

"When?"

"its a secret..."

"Freak."

A couple hours have gone by. Thoughout the whole time Yuki was trying to find a way out while shuichi was satrring at stuff out the window saying random stupid things. For example...

_**45 minutes ago**_

"Yuki, i see a bird!!"

_**1 hour and 20 minutes ago**_

"HI ICECREAM MAN!! ME AND YUKI ARE STUCK IN OUR BATHROOM!!"

"they can't hear you stupid..."

_**1 hour and 10 minutes ago**_

"That cloud looks like...a spoon..."

_**27 minutes ago**_

"i'm hungry..."

_**26 minutes ago**_

"HI ICECREAM MAN!!"

_**10 minutes ago**_

"LOOK!! A SQUIRREL!!"

"SHUICHI!! SHUT UP!!"

_**present time**_

Shuichi's phone starts to ring and he answers it.

"Hello, shuichi here...uh-huh...what? Uhhh..." he takes the phone away from his mouth "Yuki, what the spanish word for pickle?"

"Why the hell do you need to know that?" questioned the novelist.

"I could win $1,000,000!!"

"Seriously?" asked yuki. Shuichi nodded. "Uhh...i don't know...pepino?"

"PEPINO!!" yelled shuichi into his phone. A sudden pause. "...Yay! I win!...what you need my name? Shuichi Shindou...do you need my address? ...I need to get the money? By when!? NO FAIR!! I'm stuck in a bathroom with Yuki...DON'T LAUGH AT ME!! HEY!! WAIT!!...awwww..."

"He hung up, didn't he?"

"uh-huh...i'm gonna order pizza." Shuichi began to dail the number when Yuki jumped up.

"YOU IDIOT!!"

"What! I dailed the wrong number?"

"NO! YOU HAD A FUCKING PHONE THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T CALL FOR HELP!?"

" I didn't want to waste my baddery."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU USING IT NOW!? ISN'T THIS WASTEING IT!?"

"No, because i'm hungry and i want pizza."

"How do we get the pizza, smart guy?"

"...WHY RUIN MY DREAMS!?"

"Listen, call Hiro or someone for help so we can get out..."

_**Hiro's place**_

Hiro was watching television at the moment. He was watching animal planet.

"The mongoose loves to fight its prey-"

The phone rings and Hiro picks it up.

"No one is home." answered hiro.

"Hiro! Its me shuichi!! I'm stuck in my bathroom with Yuki!! Yuki won't let me order pizza!! I want pizza dammit!!"

"Woah, shuichi, hold up...okay continue."

"...Your watching mongooses again, aran't you?"

"Shut up! Now what do you want me to do?"

"Get me a large pizza with lots of cheese and-"

"I mean to help get you out of the bathroom, stupid."

"Look, all I need is pizza and i could live in here."

"SHUICHI SHUT UP ABOUT THE DAMN PIZZA AND ASK FOR YOUR FRIENDS HELP!!" yelled Yuki in the backround. He started to beat shuichi until he gave in.

"Okay, well the door opens from the outside...could you come over and open the door?"

"what the hell kind of door do you have?"

"A fucked up one. So will ya do it please!?"

"How do i go in if i don't have a key?" Everything got silient. "Don't worry shuichi, I'll get you and Mr. Yuki out of the bathroom...somehow..."

"Okay, thanks. Bye bye!" They then hung up.

_**20 minutes**_

Yuki and shuichi leaned againist the wall. Yuki's head was aching and shuichi's complaining about pizza wasn't helping. Suddenly, a crash was heard. They both shot up from the ground. In the backround, the two lover's heard the 'James Bon' theme. Shuichi leans his head againist the door and the door falls down on him. It was K and he kicked down the door. Fujisaki and Hiro then rolled in wearing black suits and threw down little smoke screen bombs. Yuki starred at the whole scene.

"Mr. Yuki, you are free to go!" annouced K. Shuichi crawled out from under the door.

"My head...why'd you do that K?"

"My vocalist was in need so when Hiroshi called, while i was watching MY SOAP!!" K glared at Hiro.

"It was a rerun. Shut up." stated the guitarist.

"Can we go now?" asked fujisaki. Everyone began to walk out of the bathroom when a tap at the window was heard. Everyone turned around to see a pizza man at the window using a jet pack back pack to fly.

"Delivery!"

"YAY! My pizza!" Shuichi ran to the window, opened it, grabbed the box and handed the money the flying pizza man. "I got a question pizza man. How did you get the jet pack back pack?"

"Ebay, my little friend." answered the pizza man. The pizza man flew away and shuichi closed the window. Everyone starred at shuichi.

"What? Can't a guy get pizza from the window of his own home?" questioned the pink haired boy.

"It seems like you can in Japan." answered K.

"This calls for a pizza party! Can we Yuki?"

**SLAM!**

Out on the street was shuichi and everyone else with pizza. Shuichi continued to bang on the door.

"Yuki...let me in please..."

"Shuichi, just go to my house." suggested Hiro. "C'mon everyone."

They all followed Hiro, but shuichi tripped with the pizza in his hands. He fell to the ground and the pizza landed on the street and got ran over by a truck. Shuichi starred at what used to be his pizza. Hiro and the others looked back and continued walking away.

_**THE END**_

HA!! Funness!! Well, there is more where that came from. So, read, review and ...uhhhh...DANCE:: dances ::

touma ::falls through window:: Have no fear! Touma is here!! And i brought...CHEESY PUFFS!!

HOORAY!!


	7. A day with shuichi and hiro

_**La Li Ho!! Imma back once again with another story of another thingy and...yeah. Anywho, the holidays are coming up but imma not writing a Christmas fic. Weird, huh? Yeah, sorry! I got no ideas except the story in my mind right now...along with ketchup...**_

_**Chapter 7: A day off with Shuichi and Hiro**_

It was a peaceful Thursday and Bad Luck had a day off. Yuki had to go out of town for a meeting, so Hiro and Shuichi were in the apartment alone. Why they were there and not Hiro's place...i don't know...

Shuichi laid backwards on the couch and then fell to the floor. Hiro was at the kitchen table drumming with his fingers, althought he's the guitarist. Shuichi crawls up to Hiro.

"Hiro...i'm so boooooooored..."

"What do you expect? Yet I'm surpised since for most of your life you've locked yourself in your room with no friends and your keyboard."

"NOT-AH!! I also had my stuffed doggie, wolfy."

"Oh yeah, didn't Maiko through it out the window and it got ran over by a-"

"DON'T REMIND ME!!!!" yelled shuichi. He fell backwards to the ground again. Suddenly, Hiro got an idea.

"Hey, Shuichi...wanna play war?"

"Wha-UF!" shuichi fell backwards from a flying pillow that came from Hiro. The pink-haired teen stood up as his best friend was chuckling on the other side of the room.

"THIS MEANS WAR HIROSHI!!" shuichi jumped behind the couch and pulled out a sling shot. He started flinging coaco puffs at Hiro. He continued until hiro fell out the window. Shuichi looked out the window and watched his friend fall and land in a garbage can.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Hiro...you forgive me don't you?"

Hiro glared at Shuichi with bandages on his head, arms and legs. Shuichi decided to change the subject.

"...Wanna play shadow?"

"Shuichi, don't be a dipshit."

"Shuichi, don't be a dipshit." shuichi quoted hiro. Hiro stared at him.

"Banana."

"Banana."

"Moth."

"Moth."

"Yuki shall die."

Shuichi slapped Hiro across the face. Then a long pause came into play.

"Opps...uh, heh heh, sorr-" before shuichi could apoligize, the guitarist punched him.

_**1 hour later**_

Hiro laided across the couch and shuichi laid on the coffee table. For about 20 minutes they were playing 'I spy'.

"..Hey Hiro, I spy something...white! and its not the cealing..."

"...its the cealing."

"Damn, that's the forth time!"

"Shuichi, let's do something else."

They thought for a second. Suddenly an idea came to shuichi's head. He got a paper ball and threw it at Hiro.

"What the hell was that for?"

"i dunno...Hey, wanna through tomatoes at random things?"

Hiro thought for a moment.

_**2 minutes later**_

The two of them were at the balcony with a large bowl of tomatoes. They were throughing them at all sorts of things. Shuichi hit an SUV car, cat, house, old lady, and a stop sign. Hiro got a tree, someone's window, a hummer, man hole, and a guy running.

"Didn't a tell ya this was a good idea?" asked shuichi. He aimed for somehting in the distance, but hit a bee's hive instead.

"Opps..."

"You dumbass!"

Suddenly a huge group of bees came flying out of the hive buzzing to Shuichi and Hiro. They both screamed and ran inside. The bees continue to buzz outside.

_** 4 minutes later**_

"AHHH!! Its been TOO long! I can't take it!"

"Shuichi...its only been four minutes."

"...Oh..."

"Hey, i think the bees are gone. Let's check."

"OR you can go check and i'll stay-"

"Shuichi!"

"...fine. But if i get stung, its your fault!"

"Fine fine lover boy."

The two of them looked out the balcony window. There was no bees in sight. As they sighed in relief, there was a knock at the door. They turned around and shuichi ran up to the door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Open up! This is the police!"

"The police who?" Hiro whacked shuichi across the head.

"Moron! Its the police!"

"That's not a good joke..."

"IT WASN'T EVEN ONE TO BEGIN WITH!!"

"...Oh, shit."

"OPEN UP!!" yelled the police.

"Shuichi, by any chance did you-"

"NO!"

"Shuichi..."

"...Okay, i MIGHT have hit the cop with a tomato...heh heh..."

Hiro couldn't take it and opened the door.

"Yes, officer?"

"Did one of you boys-"

"OKAY!! I DID IT!! I ADMIT IT!! THERE!! HAPPY!?"

They all looked at shuichi.

"...so you killed the muffin man!"

"WHAT!? MUFFIN MAN!?"

"Your under arest!." The cop put handcuffs on shuichi.

"Officer, you don't understand! He just threw a tomato at you! He didn't kill anyone."

The cop stared at Hiro.

"So it was you!" glared the cop.

"Thanks Hiro."

"Hey, it was either get arested for something you didn't do or tell the truth!"

"Either way I'm going to jail!"

The cop dragged shuichi out of the apartment after spraying him with pepper spray and threw him in his car.

_**At the police station**_

Shuichi and Hiro walk out after shuichi has just been bailed out of jail. About 15 minutes later, the return to the apartment bored as ever.

"Hey, Hiro...what time is it?" Hiro looks at his watch.

"Its...almost 7 o'clock, why?"

"OMIGOD!! YUKI!YUKI!YUKI!YUKI!! HE'S GONNA BE HOME SOON AND-GASP!!"

"What!? SHUICHI!?"

"I GOTTA MAKE HIM DINNER AND-"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"You plus cooking equals choas..."

"...SHUT UP! As long as i put my heart into it, I CAN COOK ANYTHING!!"

_**5 minutes later**_

The whole apartment was on fire. Hiro and shuichi just stood there and stared at what shuichi has done to the place.

"Uhhh...what do we do now?" asked shuichi. Hiro just glared.

"Put the fire out, dumbass!"

"With what?"

"WATER! FIRE EXTINGGESURE!! ANYTHING!"

"Towel?" shuichi held up a towel.

"NO! HERE!" Hiro got a bucket of water and was about to pour it when shuichi got a fire extinggesure and sprayed it everywhere. It turned the whole house white. Suddenly, the door opens.

'Shit...' thought the two of them. It was Yuki walking though the door.

"Yo, brat." he called. The novelist walked inside. " I-...WHAT THE HELL-"

"Abandon ship!!" yelled Hiro before he jumped out the window. Yuki's gaze turned to shuichi.

"Hi...i tryed to make you dinner..."

Yuki's head was steaming.

"Heh heh, ...i love you?"

And that was the last we heard of Shuichi...for today.

_**END**_

_**Phew, that took long. Finally done...done with the story...BUT I SHALL RETURN WITH ANOTHER!! In some other story...Well then, i hope you enjoed this, read more of my stories, eat your veggies, and review if you would pretty pweese! Now, i shall dance::starts dancing:: SEEYA!!**_


End file.
